Mientras Ron no lo sepa
by mariel85
Summary: Salieron por el agujero del retrato tomados de la mano. El silencio de los pasillos hizo que el coraje que lo había hecho besar a Ginny en la Sala Común lo abandonara...


Mientras Ron no lo sepa

Salieron por el agujero del retrato tomados de la mano. El silencio de los pasillos hizo que el coraje que lo había hecho besar a Ginny en la Sala Común lo abandonara, siendo sustituido por un creciente sentimiento de pánico. ¿Que se suponía que le diría ahora? ¿Que esperaba ella de él? Por supuesto que quería que fuese su novia, pero tal vez ella no pensara así, tal vez ahora hablarían un poco, ella lo rechazaría amablemente y volvería con Dean.

Caminaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta un pasillo del séptimo piso que se encontraba desierto, lentamente se detuvo, pensando que era ridículo seguir vagando por el castillo sin decirse nada después de lo que ya había hecho en medio de la Sala Común.

Ginny se apoyo contra un muro con su mano aun entrelazada, atrayéndolo hacia ella a la vez que su otra mano lo tomaba del cuello con una suave caricia y lo acercaba para volver a besarlo.

Al momento en que sus bocas se rozaron todas las dudas desaparecieron de su mente, ella esta besándolo ahora, estaba allí, con él, en ese solitario pasillo. Sus labios eran suaves y parecían hechos para besarlo. Con la emoción anterior del momento no había podido reparar en esos detalles, había estado mas atento al triple salto mortal hacia atrás que había hecho su estomago.

Saltaba a la vista que Ginny había tenido varios novios, pensó, estaba mas que claro que sabia exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, de un momento a otro había soltado su mano y lentamente recorrido con sus dedos un camino sobre su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello donde había comenzado a acariciarlo con ambas manos en el nacimiento del cabello, logrando que el beso se vuelva un poco mas apasionado.

Era la sensación más increíble que jamás había sentido, le flaqueaban las piernas y no podía parar de temblar como un niño de 11 años por todas las nuevas sensaciones que le provocaba la pelirroja. A la vez se sentía un poco estúpido al no saber como devolverle las caricias. Casi con miedo apoyo una de sus manos sobre su cintura para acercarla un poco mas hacia si, sin darse cuenta, sobre una parte de piel suave y pecosa que se dejaba ver entre el jersey y la cintura de la falda de Ginny.

Inmediatamente supo que lo que había hecho estaba bien y le había gustado a ella, un pequeño suspiro había surgido de sus labios en medio de aquel beso y una de sus pequeñas manos se escurrió hasta su pecho comenzando otra tanda de caricias, apretándose mas y mas contra él.

No supo muy bien cuando, como, ni de donde había sacado el valor para semejante acto pero al cabo de un momento una pierna de Ginny se encontraba enroscada en su cintura y su mano vagaba debajo de su falda, había abandonado su boca y estaba besando su cuello con pasión presionándola entre la pared y su cuerpo. Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente y susurraba su nombre entre gemidos y suspiros.

De repente la imagen de un pelirrojo con un gran bate de Quidditch en sus manos lo hizo sobresaltarse y separarse de la pelirroja como si lo hubiese quemado, dando un salto hacia atrás.

Ella lo miró entre sorprendida y confusa.

-Ron va a matarme- fue toda su explicación, mientras notaba su respiración agitada tanto como la de Ginny.

Se miraron en silencio un momento, entonces Ginny soltó una carcajada y volvió a acercársele.

-No lo creo- dijo sonriéndole mientras volvía a pasar sus brazos sobre los hombros de él.

-Si lo hará si descubre donde he tenido mis manos- la sonrisa de Ginny aumento.

-Yo no le diré nada. Y tú?

-Mmm, no. Tengo bastante controlados mis instintos suicidas últimamente.

Ginny volvió a reír y Harry sintió que era el sonido más maravilloso del mundo, que lo llenaba de vida, y que lo que más quería era seguir oyéndolo por siempre.

Instintivamente se aferro a ella abrazándola a la vez que hundía su rostro en su cuello.

-Te quiero, Gin- susurró cerca de su oído- Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Ella lo separó de si y lo miró atentamente a los ojos.

-Si. Yo también te quiero, Harry, lo sabes.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con calma, un beso lento, pequeño. No hacia falta decir más. Todo estaba allí, en el ambiente, en el aire que los rodeaba. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Ron también estaba allí, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, fuertemente sujeto y silenciado por Hermione que luchaba para arrastrarlo nuevamente a la Sala Común.


End file.
